1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a non-invasive instrument to measure heart parameters and muscle parameters. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for real-time assessment of a cardiac response to exercise and the ability of the peripheral muscle to utilize oxygen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Monitoring exertion via a heart rate monitor has long been a centerpiece of training for professional and performance athletes, as well as amateurs and retired players. However, physiologists and trainers agree that monitoring heart rate is a crude method and a lagging indicator of conditioning. Furthermore, mere measurement of heart rate fails to give a granular assessment of training threshold for highly conditioned athletes. Therefore, there is a need for a biosensor device for exercise monitoring.